Midnight Bondage
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: Brother and Sister bond when they are left alone at the pond while the rest of the team goes to a convention up north. T to be safe. Dive/Mal. Wrote this a while ago, finally got the guts to put it here.


Midnight Bondage  
>Ladyrose1983<br>2010

Nosedive P.O.V

It's only me and Mandy for a couple weeks. Phil only wanted the five oldest of the team for a convention. They're coming back in the morning; it's been an adventurous a couple weeks with my sister. Well not really... we didn't really bond as close as we would of wanted it. I just have a lot of my mind and Mandy, well, let's just say that she's glad that most of the team is gone, for reasons I don't know because she won't tell me. She's angry at something.

Its night time and Mandy is in bed asleep. It's only 11 at night and I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't get what went on a few weeks ago out of my mind. Mallory and I went up to the next level in our relationship that just... you know... happened. I can still remember every detail. I mean it was great and everything, but it has changed me in a way that I don't know how, considering that I've never done it before.

It has affected my sleep, tossing and turning until I couldn't take it anymore after an hour of nothing but wrestling with my bed, I decided to go to talk about it to Mandy. So I punched in Mandy's room code and went in. She was asleep in the bed that she shares with Duke, peaceful and relaxed. I walked up to Mandy's side of the bed and tried to wake her up.

"Mandy... pssst... Mandy..." I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder. "Mandy..."

She stirred a bit and then wakes up slowly, opening her eyes only to see my face. "Nosedive." she said tiredly.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now..." she mumbled as she was still sleepy.

"Sorry. I can't sleep; can I stay here with you?"

"Sure." Mandy said as she scooted onto Duke's side of the bed.

I joined her on her side of the bed, it was warmed up and everything, it helps only because I was wearing boxers and a muscle shirt, she was wearing pj shorts and a tank top.

"What's the matter that you needed your big sister and not your big brother?" Mandy asked

"I wanted to talk to you about something that I can't even talk to Wildwing about." I said.

"Such as?"

"First off, I want to ask you a very personal question."

"Go ahead and ask." Mandy said as she sat up on the bed.

I was growing nervous by the second, I've never asked a girl about her very personal life before such as who she lost her virginity to and her present sex life; especially my sister's.

"This might sound awkward but who did you loose your virginity to?" I asked, trying to be serious about it.

She smiled, "Wow, that was a long time ago but I lost my virginity to Duke."

"You lost your virginity to him?"

Mandy nodded. "Yes."

"How was it?"

"Amazing." Mandy said, "Why you ask?"

It took me a few moments to gather up as to what I wanted to say. "A few weeks ago, Mal and I slept together for the first time." I said.

"As in sharing a bed sleeping together or having sex sleeping together?" Mandy asked.

"Having sex sleeping together." I confessed.

This took Mandy a few seconds to sink in, was she neither happy for me nor mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Mandy said. "How was it?"

"It was great." I said.

"Then what's the matter?" Mandy said.

"The feeling after that. I mean what happens after you express love in a intimate way."

"Oh." She said.

"That's all I get is an 'oh'?" I said.

"Aren't you going to tell me about it?"

I was telling Mandy my story while I was thinking about it in my head.

~~~a few weeks back~~~

Mal and I were in her room just sitting on the edge of the bed. We can hear Duke in his angry tone in the hall way. We couldn't think why he was like that, but it's been like that for a few days.

"Duke's mad about something." I said.

"Yep." She said her voice in a same tone as she was when we first got bored.

She moved closer and closer to me to the point to where there was no space between us. Our beaks touched into a passionate kiss. It lasted a moment until we parted, then we started to kiss more and more until our hands touched one another clothes. Then we stopped for a second to realize what was going on.

"Wait." Mal said.

"What's the matter?" I said, my voice full of concern

"We haven't gone this far."

I said. "I've never done it with anyone before."

"You're a virgin?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

"No." Mallory said. "I lost mine a week before I left for the military. A one night stand, I was drunk. The guy I was with was sober."

I only nodded. "Do you regret it?"

"Even if it means forgetting about it, yes. Because I developed feelings for this guy that took a year to get over."

"I'm sorry." I said as I combed my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Mallory said, now her voice is become seductive. "It makes me more.." she kissed my jaw, "experienced."

"Are you ready to go to the next level with me?" I asked, returning the seductive tone as I kissed her.

She kissed me back without any hesitation. We kissed for a while then from what I remember, she was the one that started taking off my clothes so I took cue until I was in my boxers and she was in her bra and underwear five minutes later. I smiled for a moment while I was marveling her beauty. It took me a few moments before kissing her again; then a few more moments until we were out of our offending clothing, revealing ourselves on a different level.

Once I was inside of her, everything else was a blur. Maybe she could describe our moments while we were together as one. Once the big moment ended, I remember her collapsing on me, both of us catching our breaths and we were exhausted. It was great; I couldn't imagine my first time without her. I wrapped a few blankets around us, she curled up against me we were silent for a while until I fell asleep. I guess she noticed this because I felt a kiss on my cheek, a hand combing my hair and the three words that I haven't heard her say to me before.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed my forehead and cuddled against me, only to fall asleep to it.

~~~present time~~~

"I've never heard her say those words before because I've never said those to her yet. I mean, it's taking me a while to sink in." I finished as Mandy was listening in.

We were both sitting on the bed now, she was very tuned in with my story because she had that smile on her face. But with what I just said a few seconds ago, that smiled turned into a face of concern.

"You love her do you?" Mandy said.

"Of course I love her. It hasn't affected our love and affection towards each other. But when I go to bed at night, that's when I think about it."

"Oh" Mandy said, "Okay." she had to think about it for a second. "If she's not pushing you or anything like that, that's all that counts."

All I could do was give my sister a hug. In mid hug, she revealed why she was angry.

"Well at least you guys are spending time together." she said in mid hug.

We let go of the hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At least you guys are spending time together, having sex and all that. I haven't spent any time with Duke or at least have some intimate time with him for the last month."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's either the team wants me or Duke for something, games, practices, saving the world, my job, or that time of the month, or a promo deals, or one of us falls asleep." She confessed.

So that's why Duke was pissed off a few weeks ago. Take that back, both of them were pissed off a few weeks ago and I know she is now. She's been taking her anger out on a kick boxing bag, or keeping herself distracted by dancing or coaching career, or watching movies alone.

It's starting to make sense. I started to listen to her as she told her story.

~~~Mandy's narration~~~

Few weeks ago, before they left, I was trying on a dress that I bought for the sports dinner that I was going to, with my baby brother as my date. It was beige, strapless dress which was slim from chest to toe. Anyways, while I was adjusting the dress to be comfortable, Duke comes in, exhausted. But he noticed me in my dress.

"Good evening, gorgeous." He said, smiling.

"Same to you, handsome." I said, walking up to him. "Can you zipper the back for me?"

"Sure." He replied as he got in the back of me and zippered up my dress, then he turned around to see the final look.

"Is this for the sports dinner next week?"

"Yep." I quickly replied as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said lifting my face to meet his.

"Thanks." I said.

We were going to meet for a kiss, what we were yearning for quite a few days now, until his communicator reared its ugly head.

Angrily, he answered it. "What's up?" he asked.

My arms were folded; we were both annoyed at this. I let out an angry sigh as he was trying to get his way out of a photo signing then after that, there was a team meeting. But to no avail, he had to go no matter what.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I tried." He said.

"I know." I said.

With that, he left in anger. All I can hear him growling and shouting, "I can't get one moment alone with my wife!"

I sat on the bed, angry and annoyed.

_When will this end?_ I asked in my head as I fell on the bed.

After the photo signing, we were all called to the team meeting. When there was a team meeting, it's never good. Basically they needed five of the oldest of the team to go to this convention in Seattle for a week. Unfortunately, with Dive and I being the two youngest, and with the sports dinner coming up, we were to stay behind. I couldn't say goodbye to Duke or anything.

This has angered me even more, more Duke than me.

~~~present~~~

(back to Nosedive's P.O.V)

"I miss him so much. I miss his warmth, his kiss, everything." She said, not even looking at me, just looking down on the blankets that we were sitting on.

I couldn't do anything else but to give her a hug. Mandy and I both know that we needed each other right now. I want to brave enough to tell Mal that I love her; Mandy just wants to be alone with Duke. We both miss them like crazy.

Once we let go of the hug, we just looked at each other before she looked down at the blankets.

"You know..." she said, going off topic, smiling. "You haven't come to my room to share a bed with me ever since we were kids." Mandy then looking up at me.

"I remember, every time I had a nightmare, I always went to your room to ask to climb into bed with you. You were always welcoming. We would talk for hours."

"Yeah." Mandy said. "This is quite nice."

"It is." I agreed.

~~~~Northern California~~~~~

(Regular narration)

Everyone got a chance to drive the Migrator back to the pond. It was Duke and Mallory's turn to be awake, since they napped before switching with the other three. It was uneventful, both were quiet most of the way, they were in their individual world. Duke was still aggravated but he made the best out of the whole trip, phoning Mandy every night. Some of the conversations were sappy. Not being with her and holding her in his arms made him both depressed and mad; hell, they didn't even get a chance to say good bye.

It was Duke's turn to drive the vehicle, Mallory sat next to him, just to keep him company but both had a lot of things going in their minds individually than just the road.

Mallory couldn't help but to figure out what was going on in her teammate's head of his that has made him so angry at everyone. To her, her problems were minor compared to his. Mallory then noted in her mind that he was both angry, yet silent unless he had to answer a questions, just as along as anyone didn't bring up Mandy at all.

She turned her head to see him and she could see pain, longing, depression and loneliness. Two weeks without his wife was very painful for him, but hearing her voice and expressing their love over the phone didn't help him because this made him miss her more. This was her best friend's husband, the love of her life, the person she couldn't live without and vice versa for him.

Duke's mixed emotion has bugged her for a couple weeks since they left for Seattle; it made her angry that they didn't get a chance to say good bye to each other. It bothered the rest of the team, but not by much. She wants to get to the bottom as to why he was the way he was for the last month. Mallory knew that it was going to be awkward between the two since they're not related (not yet anyway) but she hopes that she'll get through to him.

After a half hour of uncomfortable silence, she decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something without being invasive?" Mallory asked in a semi whispered tone.

"Okay." He said.

"I've noticed that you have been depressed and angry. Can you ask me why that is?" Mallory asked.

Duke was silent for a moment; he wanted to answer it but it was how to answer her question that was the toughest. It wasn't easy to talk about being the only married couple on the team, being constantly bothered, not being able to spend time with Mandy, nor being intimate with her for the last month.

"Do you how hard it is not to spend any time with the person that you love and care about for the last month due to interruptions by almost everyone and everything?" He answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry." She replied.

"Don't be sorry." He answered sympathetically. "This is the first time that this has happened in the years that I've known her."

"I bet she wasn't too thrilled."

"Mandy's not thrilled at all. We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to each other. It's painful for both of us. I miss her. I miss her so much; it just feels like I'm naked without her." He replied.  
>Mallory was surprised that he felt that way about Mandy for all the times that they couldn't spend time with one another, be intimate, hell, not even saying goodbye. This made her realize that she described her Nosedive the same way.<p>

"You're not the only one that's missing a special someone." Mallory replied.

"Yeah, he told me about you guys' 'special time' a few weeks back." Duke said not even looking at her.

"He did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. First time he's opened up to me about that kind of stuff." He said. "Nothing graphic."

"Thank goodness." She replied, "After making love to him, made me fall in love with him even more because he shared something special with me. When I first lost mine, it far from special, I ended up falling for someone that didn't love me back. That guy ended up leaving after we had sex, I cried for weeks. I swore never to do that again unless it was with someone that I love and would love me back and won't play mind games."

"Dive was different wasn't he?" Duke asked. He wanted to know her version. He got Dive's version, not hers.

"He was different. He stayed with me, was very affectionate after we did it by caressing my cheek, kisses my forehead every once in a while, stroked my hair out of my face. When he turned the other way, I pressed my body against his back, arms around him and stroked his face and with a heartfelt voice, I told him that I loved him. I kissed his shoulder and went to sleep. A moment later, I felt him turn around on his side, putting his arm around me and pulled me close, he kissed my shoulder as well and he fell back asleep. I knew that he loves me back and stayed the whole night. I woke up in his arms and smiled."

"That's very sweet." Duke said and sighed, "All I want is just to hold my wife in my arms and just stay there forever."

"Let's hope that no one bothers you two. I'll make sure of it." Mallory said.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Mallory." Duke said.

"It's not a promise. It's a guarantee, because after we get home, we are guaranteed time off from any promos. If not, we'll refuse to do anything. I want to be with Dive as much as you want to be with Mandy." Mallory replied. "And besides, we only got an hour and a half before we hit home."

Duke couldn't do nothing but agree with her. _Only an hour and a half away_. He thought as he smiled.

~~~~Back at the Pond~~~~

The rest of the arrived home an hour and a half later. Once she placed her bags in her room and put on her t-shirt and p.j shorts on, Mallory ran to Dive's room to see if he was there, only to see that he wasn't. She then tried elsewhere, until Wildwing walked out of Mandy's room.

"You should come in Mandy's room." He said.

She followed Wildwing back to Mandy's room, only to see Wildwing and Duke looking at the pleasant sight that was happening in Mandy and Duke's room. Once Mallory got closer, she saw that brother and sister, Mandy and Nosedive fast asleep with Dive's arm around Mandy in protective way.

"This is just too cute." Mallory said in a soft whispered.

"I haven't seen this since they were kids." Wildwing said also in a whispering tone

"Really?" Duke said in the same tone as the other two."

"Dive would always go see Mandy's room in the middle of the night if there was a nightmare. More times than he did with me, sometimes mom was too tired to take care of either dad or her to even comfort him when he was little." Wing replied before leaving.

"Should we move them?" Mallory said.

"I wouldn't." Duke said as he climbed into their California king sized bed. "It'll fit four of us if you want to sleep next to Dive. Besides, she'll be rolling over next to me because she knows my scent."

Mallory didn't say a word as she climbed on the other side of the bed, next to Dive. When the two lied down, Mandy mentally noted Duke and turned from Nosedive and cuddled with Duke. Mallory cuddled next to Dive, her body next to his, her arm around his stomach. Somehow he returned the favor by placing an arm around her, pulling her close.

The lights went off and all four went to sleep.


End file.
